Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circular pegboard strategy game and more particularly, pertains to utilizing a standard deck of playing cards to achieve the desire objective of strategically moving four pegs to the end block of the board.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of board games utilizing playing cards is known in the prior art. More specifically, board games utilizing playing cards heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of entertaining two or more participants by playing and competing according to the rules of the games are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,765 to Hull a give-a-way and cribbage game board.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,730 to Goldfarb discloses a card game and method of playing same.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,302 to Gardner discloses a board game utilizing playing cards.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,108 to Banasky discloses a method of playing cards game.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,110 to Nerbas discloses a game apparatus.
In this respect, the circular pegboard strategy game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of utilizing a standard deck of playing cards to achieve the desired objective of strategically moving four pegs to the end block of the board.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved circular pegboard strategy game which utilizes a standard deck of playing cards to achieve the desired objective of strategically moving four pegs to the end block of the board. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.